gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Bullet
(TBOGT) Yes (GTA V) |carcols = TBOGT COLOR SET 1 COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 ---- GTA V |wheeltype = Hi End |flags = TBOGT None ---- GTA V Sports Recessed Taillight Coronas |modelname = bullet |handlingname = BULLET |textlabelname = BULLET |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = FMJ }} The Bullet is a super car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, The Ballad of Gay Tony, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. It is known as Bullet GT in The Ballad of Gay Tony and is manufactured by Vapid in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Bullet'she design closely resembles a Ford GT. However, the Ford GT was not introduced until 2002, ten years after the game takes place, but the original GT40 model was manufactured from 1964 to 1969. The Ford GT40 was used as a racecar in the 1960s, but bears less of a resemblance to the Bullet. In a beta screenshot of GTA San Andreas, which can be found in Otto's Autos, the Bullet is seen with a double stripe and a different hood, identical to that on the real Ford GT, the beta model is also portrayed in some renderings inside of Otto's Autos, a showroom in Downtown San Fierro. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Named Bullet GT in The Ballad of Gay Tony, the car shares similar design cues with the Ford GT, such as the waterfall hood scoop and body shape. Unlike the GT40 and GT, the Bullet GT does not feature a rear-hinged rear body section. The lower air ducts on the side of the car and louvers over the rear windscreen are similar to those featured on the Lamborghini Miura. In addition to this, the positioning of the exhaust tips is similar to that of the Miura. Plus, the taillights have a similar appearance to the 1999-2002 R34 Nissan Skyline. The plush interior is derived from the Grotti Turismo and features sport bucket seats finished in tan leather. Much like various newly designed cars in TBoGT, the car lacks external badging indicating its manufacturer; however, the title "Vapid" is emblazoned above the glove compartment inside the car. In addition, police chatter refers to the car as a "Vapid Bullet GT". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Bullet returns in Grand Theft Auto V. Despite the vehicle returns unchanged from TBoGT, it is named as in its first appearance, lacking the "GT" nomenclature. Both the TBoGT model and the V'' model are virtually identical in performance and aesthetics, except for the rims. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas As the name implies, acceleration, speed, handling, and braking are among the best in the game. The Bullet is the third fastest car in GTA San Andreas(though it is important to note that the classing of this is debated), the first being the Infernus, and the second being the Hotring Racer. Following the Bullet in speed is the Turismo. Steering is very sharp and it has a fun, but still safe, oversteer. The car feels very lightweight and nimble. Acceleration from 0-62 MPH is almost as fast as the Infernus (which is the fastest car in San Andreas). Braking is excellent. The only real sacrifice is susceptibility to intense damage upon impact, especially at the excessive speeds the vehicle is capable of reaching. Even though it is able to reach almost the same speed as Infernus, it is more controllable. Because of this, sometimes it is better to use Bullet during races, as at high speed the Infernus may spin uncontrollably, while a Bullet will remain under control. The vehicle is mid-engine, and has a rear-drive layout. A closer look at the engine shows six injector trumpets, suggesting that the engine is actually a V6 instead of a V8. GTA San Andreas Overview V6 w/ 6 Downdraft Carburettors/Throttle Bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = }} ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Bullet GT has a very high top speed, possibly one of the fastest car in The Ballad of Gay Tony (single player), almost definitely beating the Comet. This corners in a well-balanced manner, as a result of the low-profile tyres and mid-engine layout. However, care must be taken while driving in the rain because of the high torque and rear wheel drive; the car will often lose traction and may over-steer. The Bullet GT is also fairly durable compared to other super cars.The Bullet GT's engine is in fact the same as the Turismo's; if the player looks closely, they will notice the engine cover displays a "Turismo" logo. The engine seems to be a DOHC V8, similar, if not identical, the the one in the Turismo. Similar to the Infernus, Buffalo, F620, Sultan RS and Banshee, the Bullet GT is prone to backfire from its exhaust, either when changing gear or in the higher RPM ranges. TBoGT Overview (Quad-Cam) V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In GTA V the Bullet still handles fast, but it's the second slowest supercar in the game, only faster than the Voltic. The Bullet is more comparable to sports cars rather than supercars. Most of its acceleration and top speed properties have been carried over from TBoGT. The engine is stated to be a 5.6L engine, and sounds to be a high-revving V8, placed longitudinally, in a rear-mid engine, rear wheel drive layout. The vehicle appears to use two textures of twin-cam engine covers, indicating the use of quad cam (twin cam in the case of a V8 engine found here) technology. One of the special features of this vehicle is its unique modeled differential and gearbox located in the rear compartment. GTA V Overview ) |website_drivetrain = |website_mass = |observed_acceleration = 7.6 Seconds |observed_top_speed = 100 / 160 |observed_gears = |observed_engine = (Quad Cam) V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Bullet-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Bullet can be modified at TransFender: *The TransFender in Las Venturas has charges 20% more for each modification except colors. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Thrust-GTASA-Cover.png|The Bullet on a Thrust magazine. BetaBullet-GTASA.jpg|Beta model of the Bullet. Bullet-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Bullet on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Bullet-GTAV-DiffAndGearbox.jpg|The Bullet's unique diff and gearbox model. Variants ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The mission "No. 3" for Mori Kibbutz features a Bullet GT with a unique white-red paintjob which is driven by Luis Fernando Lopez. In order to get this unique version, the player has to abandon Mori and Brucie Kibbutz, park the car at the safehouse, and save the game. *A Bullet GT with a unique lime green paint-job can be seen during This Ain't Checkers and the triathlon side-activities, mainly used for the final phase of the race. This Bullet GT, like other land cars in the triathlon, is boosted with Nitro. BulletGT-TBOGT-triathlons.jpg|Green Bullet GT which can be found in triathlons. BulletGT-TBOGT-Number3.png|The Bullet GT seen in "No. 3". Prominent Appearances Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Race Tournaments - The car is given to the player to use in two races: Into The Country and Country Endurance. Also, the player has to race against this car in Freeway. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * No. 3 - Luis must go to a garage north of Middle Park where three cars are kept - a yellow Turismo (Mori's car), a blue F620 (Brucie's car) and a red and white Bullet GT (the player's car). The three line up and Mori takes the lead. The player, then, must follow Mori and weave in and out between streets and police cars (as the player gains a three-star wanted level, due to Mori tipping off the cops to make things 'interesting'). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * At the Driving School in Doherty, San Fierro after achieving silver medals in all the schools tests. The car constantly appears with a light grey body. * In a small alcove near the Solarin Industries in Doherty, San Fierro, next to a Police bribe. * Can be seen driven on The Strip, Las Venturas. * In the parking lot at Burger Shot in Juniper Hollow, San Fierro. The car constantly appears with a unique grey body and brown stripe. * Available at Easter Basin, San Fierro, for import after third list completion, for $84,000 on Saturday. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * Henrique Bardas can acquire one for the player after the mission No. 3. * Commonly spawns in Algonquin, especially the southern half of the island. * Fairly common in Alderney. * The Bullet GT is one of the vehicles used during This Ain't Checkers and the Triathlons side-missions. The player can obtain one from the triathlon once he/she wins the race with the car. * The Bullet GT is used in the Drug Wars as a vehicle packed with drugs, many of these have special paint-jobs not seen anywhere else. * The player can spawn the Bullet GT via cheat code by dialing "227-555-9666" (CAR-555-ZOOM). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Always spawns at Simeon's dealership at the beginning of Repossession. If the player steals it and uses it to get to Vespucci Beach, escape and drive it while trying to kill the bike rider, it will start spawning more frequently around the more high end areas of Los Santos when the mission is passed. *Sometimes found parked opposite of Sessanta Nove on Portola Drive in Rockford Hills. *Seems to spawn when riding a Hexer. *Spawns commonly when driving a Buccaneer. *Seems to spawn while driving a Dubsta around the lower parts of Vinewood Hills, such as near Franklin's mansion. *May spawn more commonly whilst driving an Infernus around Rockford Hills, particularly near Michael's mansion. *Sometimes it is parked in the Kortz Center parking lot. Beware, as guards patrol the area. *Sometimes spawns at the Limited Service station in Richman Glen. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be bought from Legendary Motorsport for $155,000. Trivia General * The default radio stations for the Bullet are: ** GTA San Andreas: SF-UR. ** The Ballad of Gay Tony: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. ** GTA V: Lowdown FM or Space 103.2. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Like in a handful of vehicles, the license plate on the bullet does not show which city is the plate from. *The Bullet parked in front of Burger Shot in San Fierro has the same license plate (CHUNKY) as the Elegant that CJ drives during the mission, Management Issues. *In the auto showroom near the coast in San Fierro, there is a picture of a beta Bullet on the first floor. *Certain Bullets in GTA San Andreas acquired through unconventional means may bear special vanity plates: **FUCK YOU (Easter Basin docks) **TOO FAST (Easter Basin docks) **CHUNKY (Burger Shot, San Fierro) **EA SUCKS (Easter Basin docks) *The Bullet is a sports car, but strangely it has the same engine sound as classic middle power cars like the Oceanic, the Tornado and the Glendale. *The Bullet is unique in the fact that it is one of the only two supercars in the game that has a permanent spawn point, with the other being the Super GT. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *During the mission, Sexy Time, look closely when Yusuf opens up his drawer for his wad of money for Luis. There is a magazine under the wad of cash which has a picture of a red beta Bullet in San Andreas. *Because the car's engine is placed in just in front of the rear axle, the fuel tank cap is placed in front of the cabin, on the hood/bonnet. *When Luis Fernando Lopez calls Henrique Bardas requesting this car, Luis will only refer to it as "Bullet" instead of Bullet GT. *The Bullet GT sports exactly the same interior as the Turismo's. This proves to be true due to the Grotti emblem on the steering wheel and on the passenger side dashboard, it reads "Turismo." **The Bullet GT's engine is in fact a Turismo engine; the covers on the engine state "Turismo." *The Bullet GT shares the same rim design with the Infernus, except it has grooves down the middle of each spoke (the Infernus does not have this). ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Bullet that appeared in the Grand Theft Auto Online gameplay video has a similar paintjob to the Gulf Ford GT40 Paintjob that was used during Le Mans. *The Bullet is one of the few vehicles that have rear louvers as stock. Another being the Monroe. *The Bullet shares its interior with the Feltzer. This means the gauges resemble those found on 80s Mercedes-Benz vehicles. *According to Legendary Motorsport, the Bullet is based on a racing car in the 1960s. This is similar to how the Ford GT is based on the Ford GT40, a racing car. *It is one of the few vehicles in the HD-universe to have a visible gas cap. **What seems to be a placement error, when the gas cap is shot, gasoline will leak out above the cap. See Also * FMJ - A car which is technically the successor of the Bullet. Navigation }} de:Bullet es:Bullet fi:Bullet fr:Bullet nl:Bullet pl:Bullet pt:Bullet Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Super Cars Category:Super Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles